


green eyed monster

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, dating mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: it was supposed to be a nice, normal date... until you ran into your ex-boyfriend.





	green eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahhhh. so i wrote this as an art-fic collab with my good friend joz for saemc week on tumblr. and... it was supposed to be up a week ago, but i kinda caught a cold. T_T so it's late.
> 
> ahhh. idk what else to say. please check out the [post](http://kirachama.tumblr.com/post/177617065911/green-eyed-monster-saeran-x-reader) on tumblr which has joz's art! other than that, i hope you enjoy this fic! m ( _ _ ) m

If you made a list of the top five people you’d never want to run into while on a date, your ex would probably rank as number one. You know that the chances of that are slim, but you also know that luck has never been on your side, so when he swings by your table, as unnerved as you are to see him, there’s still a small part of you that’s not surprised.

“Hey!” His tone is cheerful. Friendly. If anyone didn’t know better then you’d think the two of you were old friends. Which is true. Kind of. You did settle on the ‘just friends’ bit, and it’s not like you were ingenuine about it, but it’s a little more than awkward to run into him on a date. To make matters worse, he’s your waiter.

“H-hey…” you respond weakly. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Saeran shoot you a concerned glance. “I didn’t know you worked here…”

“Yep! Just started last month!” He answers, oblivious to your discomfort. If you had known that then you wouldn’t have suggested coming here, no matter how good the reviews for the desserts were. “So, what can I get you guys to drink?”

“Water,” Saeran says, his voice stiff as hell. You already know what’s coming as soon as your ex walks away.

“Gotcha, gotcha…” You ex nods, committing Saeran’s easy drink order to memory before turning to you.

“I’ll have a water too.” He gives you a quick salute before leaving the table to get your drinks.

The second he’s gone, you can practically feel Saeran glaring daggers into the side of your head. Slowly, you turn to look at him.

“Who is that?” he asks sharply.

There’s no use in lying so you just give it to him straight, “My… ex…”

Saeran’s mouth forms a hard line. He doesn’t look surprised in the slightest, but he also doesn’t look particularly pleased to hear this little tidbit of information either. Not that you blame him either, if you were in his shoes, you’d probably feel the exact same way.

“If it makes you uncomfortable then we can go somewhere else!” you suggest without hesitation.  

“…do you want to?”

“If you do, then yes.”

Saeran seems to think about it, which surprises you a little. You’d thought that he’d say yes automatically. But if he really is uncomfortable with your ex’s presence, then it would really be just best to leave, wouldn’t it?

You’re just about to tell him this, when your ex returns with the a tray holding your waters and something else. At first you think it’s something someone else ordered, but then he puts the bowl on your table.

“Wh… what is this?” you ask, staring up at him with wide eyes. “We… haven’t ordered anything yet…”

Your ex winks at you nearly making you gag at the sight. Then, he tells you with a wide grin, “It’s on the house! We just added this appetizer to our menu, it’s super popular!”

Out of the corner of your eye you can practically see the murderous aura radiating off of Saeran. If your ex keeps this up, you fear that Saeran might end up making a scene.

“Well, thanks…” You know it’s a little half-hearted, but your ex doesn’t seem to notice at all.

“Are you ready to order?” he asks.

You glance over at Saeran, unsure of what to say. Before coming, the two of you had looked over the menu, deciding beforehand that you’d share one of their pasta entrees. Since your ex brought the appetizer, it doesn’t feel right to just leave, but you know that won’t stop Saeran if he’s been pissed off enough. Oddly enough, though, Saeran answers him, in a calm, but clearly tense manner, telling him that the two of you will be sharing a spaghetti platter. For the first time since you’ve gotten here, the smile on your ex’s face falters. Saeran apparently notices as well because you see his lips twitch up in tiny, but cocky grin.

Your ex leaves to put in the order, and you lean a bit closer and ask, “Are you sure you want to stay…?”

Saeran gestures to the appetizer your ex brought with a disdainful look, “You’d feel bad if we just left after he brought that, right?”

He has a point, you would feel bad, but you’d still rather not have Saeran be uncomfortable, “…I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

You’re not really sure if you believe him, but he seems set on this. Your phone dings from your bag and you pull it out. To your surprise, there’s a text from your ex.

‘Is it okay that I brought you that app?’ it reads.

You look up from your phone to see if he’s anywhere nearby and you spot him nearby what looks like the kitchen. He’s staring at you with a concerned and slightly confused look on his face. Maybe he did read a bit on the mood, after all.

Should you answer that text? But it’s too late to do anything about it now, so you might as well tell him it’s okay. Just as you’re about to respond to the text you hear another voice.

“Say ‘ahh!’”

Your entire body goes rigid. Did you just hear that right? You weren’t imagining it, were you? No, you had to be. There’s no way, just no way Saeran would say that. But now that you’ve heard it, you can’t help but wonder. You take a deep breath and slowly look up toward him.

Then you nearly drop your phone at the sight before you.

Saeran’s shoulders shift, clearly uncomfortable as he holds his fork toward you. His face is so red that it nearly blends into his hair and he’s obviously avoiding your gaze. Is he angry? Embarrassed? A mixture of both? You can’t really tell, especially when this whole thing

Mystified by Saeran’s unusual display, your body shifts into auto-pilot and you whip out your phone and take a picture of Saeran, wanting to have photographic evidence of this moment so that you can later confirm that it really happened and it wasn’t some kind of fever dream.

The click of your phone is loud enough to snap Saeran’s attention right back to you. Angrily, he stammers, “Wh-what did you just do?”

“Took a picture,” you answer, looking at your screen. It actually came out quite nicely. Really captured his flustered expression. Maybe you should make it your lock screen or something.

“Delete it!” Saeran hisses.

“No,” you tell him indignantly, cradling your phone against your chest. “And don’t you even think of hacking my phone to delete it.”

The look in Saeran’s face makes it clear that he fully intends to ignore your request outright. Which means you will have to take some extreme measures to protect this rare and highly valuable photo. You pull the phone away from your chest and open your phone’s messenger to send the picture to Saeyoung.

Seeming to realize what you’re doing, Saeran spits out, “Don’t you even dare-!”

But you’ve already hit the send button. You give Saeran an unapologetic grin, “Too late.”

He glares at you, but you try to ignore him, and instead focus on the picture. As strange as it is you really do like it. You mumble, more to yourself than Saeran, “…yeah. I think I will make this my lock screen…”

Saeran’s hand stills for just a second and then you remember that he’s still offering you food. It’s kind of embarrassing to take the bite, but it’d be rude to just leave him hanging. You quickly lean forward and eat the food you’ve been offered, your face growing warm as you chew.

You swallow both the food and your pride while you shoot him a satisfied smile, “It was good! Thanks!”

Saeran looks away from you, very clearly flustered over what just happened. You smile, and grab your fork, spearing something on it to offer Saeran.

“Shall I feed you too?”

Saeran shoots you a glare that says he’d rather die first. You pout at him in response, still holding up your fork.

“Don’t you think it’s only fair?” you ask. “You did feed me.”

“…no.” But even though he says that, you can tell from the look in his eye that he’s actually considering your offer. If you prod him just a tiny bit more, he might do it.

But right at that moment, your ex decides to walk up again. His smile, this time, is noticeably less chipper. Is it because he’s still worried about what he texted you about? Or did he see what just happened?

“How’re you guys doing?” he asks.

You’re about to answer when out of the corner of your eye, Saeran lurches forward and eats the food you’ve offered him. He munches on it quickly and swallows before answering, “We’re fine.”

“Oh, well, uh, your food should be out shortly!” your ex informs you before you watch him scurry away. If he wasn’t uncomfortable before, then he definitely is now. You look back at Saeran who has an entirely too smug look on his face.

“I thought you didn’t want a bite,” you say with a semi-pouty expression. Saeran’s face turns bright red again and averts his gaze. At this point it’s obvious that he’s just trying to show off to your ex. It’s a bit silly, but it’s also kind of cute. You spear another bite sized morsel with your fork and hold it up to him, almost teasingly. “Do you want another?”

He stares at the food, then to you, then diverts his gaze elsewhere. You don’t follow it but you suspect that he’s looking to see if your ex is watching, and then finally he looks back at you, his lips twisted in a reluctant frown and his cheeks burning a bright ruby red, “I… I guess.”

You smile a bit and extend your arm further toward him and he shyly leans forward to eat. When you retract your arm, you dip the fork into the bowl again, getting a bite for yourself and tell Saeran, “Don’t worry, you don’t have to feed me again.”

Saeran bites his lip and turns his head away from you, obviously still a bit embarrassed.

“I mean…. Unless you want to?”

“…I’m fine,” he huffs. He’s probably had enough embarrassment for the day between feeding you and then being fed.

The both of you quickly finish off the appetizer your ex brought and just as the two of you are done eating it, the entree comes out and your ex lays down two plates before you both. Confused, you blink at it for a second, then look up at him, “Hey, uh…”

“You said you were sharing right?” your ex asks. “So I asked them to go ahead and plate them on two separate plates.”

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

He just shrugs, “It’s fine, it makes it easier for you two, doesn’t it?”

You open your mouth to protest but nothing really comes out, mostly because you know he has a point. Your ex grins at you. “I’ll check on you guys in a little, so enjoy!”

He walks off and you immediately look over at Saeran, who’s watching him with a faint frown. After a moment, he redirects his attention toward you and you shoot him a small smile, “Should we start eating then?”

Saeran nods and starts to eat his pasta. He’s never been that much of a chatty eater, but he’s been noticeably more quiet today. There’s no doubt in your mind that it’s due to your ex’s presence. Since neither of you don’t really talk, you both finish your pasta relatively quickly and as if on cue your ex shows up to pick up the empty plates.

“How was everything?” he asks.

“Good,” Saeran answers before you can.

“Well, do you guys want dessert? We ha-”

“We’re good,” Saeran cuts him off coolly. “ Can we get the check now?”

What? The dessert was the whole reason why you guys came in the first place. You stare at Saeran in shock, but the look in your eyes makes it clear that you can’t change his mind and your shoulders slump a little. To be honest, you were really looking forward to the dessert, and you know he was too, but…

“Are you sure?” your ex asks. You look up and he’s looking directly down at you. He probably can tell that you’re disappointed, but you’re not sure you should say anything.

Saeran says your name and you turn your head toward him. There’s a multitude of different emotions swirling in those clear eyes of his. Frustration, sadness and… just a hint of fear. No matter how much you were looking forward to dessert, you can’t bring yourself to stay when he looks like that. “Yeah, we’re fine, thanks though!”

Your ex nods, “I’ll be right back with the check then!”

He leaves and once he’s out of earshot you apologize to Saeran, “Sorry… “

Saeran holds your gaze for a second before he looks away, ashamed, “…no, I should apologize. I know you were looking forward to the dessert but I…”

He trails off, his face contorted in an awkward expression.

“It’s okay,” you tell him, reaching over the table to grab his hand. “You were too, but… Like I said, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable… Besides, I got a really nice picture in exchange so, I think it works out!”

Saeran’s cheeks puff up as he remembers the incident earlier. He glowers at you, but you merely laugh. Then a thought strikes you, “…you know we probably could have asked for the dessert to go.”

He frowns since he hadn’t thought of that either, but he merely shrugs. “Too late now.”

Your ex comes back with the check and before you can even try, Saeran snatches it and puts in some cash after looking at the total. “Keep the change.”

“Oh! Thanks!” your ex nearly squeaks in surprise. “Hope you guys come again soon and… “ He pauses, obviously debating on whether he should speak, then he turns to you and smiles. “We should hang out sometime, okay? It’s been a while!”

Your mouth forms a hard line. There’s about an 90% chance he means as friends, but he’s being really bold asking you in front of Saeran. But before you can even answer, Saeran rises from his seat with a clatter. You and your ex look at him and Saeran shoots your ex a seething glare before he turns to you.

“Let’s go,” he grounds out before stomping off.

You rise and give your ex a small wave before chasing after Saeran. It’s not till you’re out of the restaurant that you catch up to him. Once you’re side by side, you reach out for his hand, to your relief,  he doesn’t brush you off. The two of you walk in silence for a bit until Saeran speaks, asking something you weren’t entirely expecting to hear, “Why did you break up with him?”

You blink and glance over at Saeran. As expected, his lips are scrunched up in a tight pout and he refuses to look you in the eye. “…why do you ask?”

“You…” Saeran shifts his shoulders a little. “…I thought most people didn’t like their exes… but you seemed like you got along just fine.”

“Oh… It just didn’t work out between us,” you answer matter-of-factly. “In the end, we agreed that we were better just as friends, but….”

Saeran peers at you through narrowed eyes “… but what?”

You laugh, a bit awkwardly, and look away for a second before looking back at him, “Truth is, last time I saw him, he’d asked me if we could try again.” Saeran’s gaze hardens at your words but you continue. “I turned him down, but I guess he hasn’t given up.”

“Why’d you turn him down?”

“Well…” you take a step toward Saeran so that you’re standing in front of him and wrap one hand around the back of his neck, tugging him a little closer toward you. “I was already interested in someone else.”

“Who?”

“Are you really going to make me say it?” you ask teasingly. Your fingers twirl around the loose strands of hair at the base of his neck as he moves closer toward you.

“Yeah, I am.”

You almost scoff. Of course he is. “Some jerk named Saeran Choi.”

Saeran’s eyes widen just a bit, and you pull him down closer toward you, pressing your lips against his. After a moment, you break the kiss, but don’t pull away. “And there’s no way I’m leaving you for him or any other person for that matter.”

“…really?”

“Of course!” you whisper, moving in for one more kiss. “I promise.”


End file.
